


Irresistible

by silvercobwebs



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs





	Irresistible

'I told you, I don't believe in it.'

Amanda wrinkled her nose in a mixture of disgust and amusement. 'Sweetie, we're talking about St Valentine's Day, not the Tooth Fairy.'

'Fine. I don't _celebrate_ it then.' Methos sighed in exasperation. She had to take up semantics now? 'It's simply an over-commercialised Catholic takeover of Lupercalia anyway. Thank you very bloody much Geoffrey Chaucer.' he muttered bitterly before returning to his tirade. 'And besides, Valentinus was the least romantic man I've ever known. He was a grumpy, puritanical martyr with a stick so far up his – '

Amanda sighed and shook her head. 'Could you try not to suck the fun out of at least one holiday a year? Please?'

'All I'm saying is that if you're after a 'romantic' icon, you may as well celebrate Casanova's birthday.' He briskly swirled the remnants of his glass and swallowed it down in one gulp.

Resting her cocktail glass on the bar Amanda's face registered pity. 'Oh, I get it now.'

'Get what?' he asked, not liking that look one iota. 

She leaned in close, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, and Methos could smell her perfume. Musky jasmine and some other florals he couldn't quite discern. Possibly designer. Undoubtedly illegally procured. And really quite lovely. Typical Amanda. 

'You're cheap.'

Methos rolled his eyes. 'I am not _cheap_ , I'm – '

'Thrifty? Stingy?' She cocked her head, pausing, searching for a better synonym. 'Oooh, how about a tight-ass?' Amanda cheerfully suggested, eyes flicking to the aforementioned posterior. 'It suits you.'

'I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not,' Methos noted wryly, following the line of her gaze. 

Amanda's face brightened and she gracefully alighted from her stool, showing off, Methos observed, some quite frankly stunning legs. 'How about you take the compliment, buy us some more drinks – not here' she sharply interjected, tugging his arm and nodding to an expensive-looking restaurant across the street, 'and I'll see if I can get that tight ass to relax?'

Almost magically, it appeared that Methos had shrugged on his coat and found Amanda's arm tucked under his own. To the casual observer, one would almost think that they were a respectable couple. Almost. 

'Why do I have the feeling that I am probably going to regret this?'

The Maitre D unobtrusively relieved him of his coat, and Methos sat down opposite the beaming brunette. 

'Because you are very smart and very experienced.' Amanda picked up the menu, and her gleaming eyes rested on her prize. 'And you just can't resist.'

He hated it when she was right.


End file.
